


So I'm dating a Demon King

by The_Undertakers_pet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action & Romance, Ao no exorcist fanfic, Chases, Crushes, Demon Sex, Demons, Exorcists, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Love Confessions, Sex, battles, inspired by blue exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Undertakers_pet/pseuds/The_Undertakers_pet
Summary: When Reannan excepted an assignment from the great Sir Pheles, she had no idea how much trouble she was letting herself in for.A Demon King who takes more than just an interest in her, and a blue horned demon boy who does his best to get in the way.
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is written in O/C first person. It's not quite my normal style so if it gets confusing you'll have to forgive me. Feel free to leave comments and opinions as it always helps)

The night sky lit up brightly across the True Cross academy forest as a low rumble suddenly burst in to a fiery blue explosion, Parts of trees along with chunks of rock and dirt flying everywhere.  
"You missed me little brother" a taunting voice called out, the owner hanging off the top branch of a tall tree.

A bright blue figure moved fast across the ground towards him. "Amaimon! You son of a bitch, get back here!" he growled pulling out a sword as he made a jump towards the figure in the tree.  
Amaimon leapt out of his way, landing gracefully on the ground.  
He stretched and gave a small sigh as he stood there scratching the back of his head. "Really Okumura, is that all you've got?" he said, looking up as the blue figure jumped down, landing infront of him. "How disappointing. I really thought you'd have improved by now" he continued, shaking his head as he turned his back to him.

Rin lunged at the demon as he began to walk away, the two of them falling forward and tumbling over.  
"That's the spirit little brother!" Amaimon chuckled as Rin pinned him down, growling angrily at him.  
A sudden loud clicking sound drew their attention to the side of them.  
As Rin looked up he saw a familiar figure stood there, a gun pointed at them. "Yukio?" he said awkwardly.

"Enough" said Yukio, gesturing Rin to get off of the now smirking demon.  
Rin stood up, dusting himself off. Frowning as he watched Amaimon standing there, an impassive expression on the Earth kings face.  
Yukio pressed his fingers on his forehead, rubbing them in frustration and letting out an annoyed grunt. "Real nice Rin" he said, looking at his brother as he pointed at the disaster scene he'd left behind him.  
"Hey, he started it!" barked Rin, pointing at Amaimon. Now sitting there atop a large rock watching them.

Yukio looked at the green haired demon king, a slight frown across his brow.  
"I was just having a little fun" said Amaimon, shrugging as he popped a lolly in his mouth.  
"You caused a fire on academy grounds, damaged a large portion of the forest and came very close to the edge of town, causing a temporary evacuation. Trust me, there's nothing funny about it!" said Yukio angrily, pointing his gun at him.  
Amaimon jumped to his feet "I guess I'll have to try to remember that next time" he said.  
"Next time?" said Rin, but before either of the boys could move the demon king was gone. Rin letting out a loud whine of frustration as the two stood there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

An uneasy atmosphere seemed to slowly fill the room as Mephisto sat there in his office, his right elbow on the desk and his chin resting in his hand, a blasé expression on his face. That expression slowly growing in to a frustraited one as he sat there listening to the Okumura boys stood there in front of him, arguing between themselves as they tried to explain the incident the night before to him.  
Mephisto closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "It would seem my brother is once again becoming quite a pest" he said, tapping a finger on the desk. "And unfortunately, due to a certain little grudge.. tormenting you seems to be his latest idea of entertainment" he continued, opening his eyes and looking at Rin.  
He sat back in his chair, scratching his chin as he thought.  
Yukio looked at Mephisto "Sir Pheles, Amaimon is supposed to be acting as your nephew, as a student.... he's supposed to be behaving" he said, clear anger in his voice.  
Mephisto glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Of that I'm well aware my boy, as is he" he replied, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot on the desk and taking a sip. "Unfortunately.. With his mischievous, boisterous nature, my little brother is rather hard to predict.. let alone control" he added.

The chairman then looked at Rin "And, though I'm sure Amaimon will eventually get bored and loose interest... it's the damage the two of you will do in the mean time that worries me" he said with a smirk.  
Rin frowned at him "Hey! what do you mean two?" he snapped.

Yukio rubbed his temples in frustration and gave Rin an annoyed look "Sir Pheles is right Rin. You take the bait every time, instead of simply walking away. And it always ends up in a disaster, just like last night. It costs money every time you make a mess like that, taking up time, resources and man power that could be better used elsewhere" said Yukio sternly, shaking his head.

Mephisto clapped his hands "Well put Mr Okumura" he said, approvingly. Smirking as he watched Rin pout.  
"Of course that said.. there is still the other side of the problem. But, rather then leave my brother to run riot all across town or burden you boys with the task of reining him in, I think it may be better to bring in an outside source.. a distraction, shall we say" he said with a smirk. A clear sign he had a plan coming together in his head.  
"Distraction?" said Rin, a confused look on his face.  
Mephisto sat back in his seat "Now, toodles" he said, simply winking as he shooed the boys out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The large office was silent as I entered. I stood there awkwardly as I watched the tall figure standing by the window, his back to me.  
'Fabulous. My first day off in weeks and he decides to call me in' I thought to myself, watching him.  
"You called for me Sir Pheles?" I said politely.

Mephisto turned away from the window and looked at me.  
"Ah, Miss Baneberry. Prompt as always" he said and walked over to his seat. "Please" he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him as he took his seat.  
I nodded and sat down, looking at him as I waited patiently.

Mephisto looked at me "Well now, rather then waste time with meaningless pleasantries why don't we get to the point" he said bluntly, leaning back in his chair.  
"Of course Sir" I replied with a nod.  
"I understand you are considered one of the best skilled exorcists in your team" he said, eyeing me up and down.

I shifted in my seat, now avoiding eye contact. "I don't know about best Sir" I replied with an awkward shrug.  
"How modest" Mephisto chuckled as he stood up, a devious smile on his face as he walked behind my chair. He lent down "Really my dear, you were a free lance demon hunter before you joined the order. I wouldn't have taken you in if you weren't anything but the best" he said teasingly.

'That's demonologist, you pointy eared weirdo' I thought to myself, looking away from him.  
He stood up straight, a smug look on his face as a slight pink tint appeared on my cheeks.  
"Now, as I was saying..." he said as he walked over to the desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms as he looked at me. "I have a rather interesting assignment for you.. if you think you can handle it" he said, smirking.

The room seemed still as I sat there, looking up at the chairman "Assignment Sir?" I asked, a hint of curiosity in my tone. 'Goodbye day off, hello trouble. And what does he mean IF?' I thought to myself and waited for his answer.

Mephisto looked at me, doing his best to keep a straight face  
"Indeed, and with your training and deep knowledge and understanding on demon related matters, I thought you would be the best candidate for it. You see.. my mischivous younger brother has been causing alot of problems as of late. Your job, if you choose to accept it is to simply keep him busy. Keep him occupied, away from the town and more importantly, away from Okumura who seems to be his main target." he said in a firm tone.

I stared up at the purple haired figure stood in front of me, the information slowly sinking in.  
"Brother...a..as in..?" I stuttered. 'Him...' I thought to myself.

Mephisto looked at my stunned face, smirking. "I don't much care how you do it. Just do it.. and don't wreck the place in the process. Understood?" he said and walked over, standing beside me.  
I simply nodded as I stood up and faced him. He took me hand, shaking it firmly, clearly amused by my expression.  
He then walked towards the office door, opening it. "Time to go little demon hunter" he teased, hurrying me out.

The door shut firmly behind me and I stood there in the quiet hallway, a perplexed expression on my face.  
'Brother.... younger brother.. as in, the seventh son.. the king of earth..' I thought.  
The expression on my face suddenly changed to a look of realization "Wait, what the hell have I just ageed to?" I said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set, the slowly dimming light shinning through the window as I walked across the room in my apartment.  
I stopped, looking at myself in the mirror. Packed out with all my best weaponry and ammo, all previously blessed with the Vaticans strongest holy water.  
I shook my head "Me and my big mouth. I should have known that annoying twat back at HQ couldn't keep it to herself" I said, frowning. 

I picked up my riffle and sighed. "This is what I get for taking an interest in something" I grumbled.  
I made my way out, grumbling as I went.  
'I just study demons. I mean, sure I find the whole Sons of Satan and the eight kings thing fascinating.. it doesn't mean I wanna babysit one of them. Pfft.. working for one is bad enough' I thought to myself as I headed towards the academy, my attention suddenly drawn to movement in the nearby trees. "Well, here we go" I said under my breath, slowly reaching for my riffle.

The early morning light beamed through the window as Mephisto sat at his desk, slowly thumbing through paperwork.  
A small smirk creeping across his lips as the door to his office slowly opened and I entered, silently making my way across the room towards him.  
"You're back I see" he said, not looking up at me.

I walked round to his side of the desk and stood beside him, sitting on the edge of the desk, watching him as he casually leaned back in his chair.  
I crossed my arms "When you said interesting assignment, you didn't tell me it was going to be a life on the line job" I said with a slight frown.

Mephisto gave a small chuckle "So you got his attention then" he said, smirking at me.  
"Oh, I got his attention alright. And I got a fair bruising for it too" I huffed, pouting.  
He smirked at me "Be honest. You enjoyed it" he teased.  
I giggled "Definatly the most fun I've had in while I'll admit. Bruises or not" I replied with a grin.  
"Excellent work my dear" he said. Clapping his hands.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

A cool breeze blew as I crouched up on the scaffolding of a damaged, crumbling building, a small smile on my lips as I looked out in to the darkness, watching the twinkling lights of the town and the acadamy in the distance.  
Thoughts of the last two entertaining, battle strategy packed weeks running through my mind "Man I love this job" I giggled. 

A distant rustling of leaves caught my attention and my eyes shifted towards the trees. A large hob goblin emerging and standing there quietly as if waiting for something.  
"Hmm.. I see the beastie" I said quietly and watched carefully for movement "But I don't see...." my sentence cut short as I spotted a figure darting across the trees.

I lifted up a large riffle and pointed it at the shifting figure.  
I fired, hitting him and sending him flying backwards. "Gotcha!" I chimed and dove off, landing on my feet but suddenly ducked back behind a bush as I heard someone run past me. 

"What the hell was that?" a voice said, the owner stopping not far from me.  
"Damn it! Where'd that green haired freak go" he growled.

I frowned, shaking my head "Okumura" I muttered under my breath. I stood up and slowly approached the scruffily dressed figure in front of me, pointing my riffle at the back of his head.  
"Keep walking short horns. This is my hunting ground" I said in an agressive but teasing tone.

Rin froze, his long tail twitching "Rea?" he said awkwardly, 'Damn it! don't think about it... don't blush, don't blush' he thought to himself, a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he took a descrete glance over his shoulder at me.

I nudged him with the riffle "It's Miss Baneberry to you, Okumura. Now move" I growled.  
"But.." Rin began, falling silent as he felt the end of the riffel jab his shoulder.  
"No buts short horns, now take your arse dorm-wards!" I said, jabbing him in the butt to make him move.

Rin put his hands up "Ok, ok I'm going" he replied, slowly walking towards the street. He stopped, a sudden look of recognision on his face "Hey wait, what did you just call me!" Rin said as he spun round but I was already disapearing between the trees.  
"Now... back to our game" I said with a smirk.

I moved along cautiously amoung the trees, listening hard for even the slightest movement in the darkness.  
"You again!" an angry voice came from behind, startling me.  
I turned around just in time to see a shadowy figure drop down from the tree and charge towards me. I dove aside, rolling out of his way.  
I scrambled to my feet to find the Earth king stood infront of me, a slight frown on his usually apathetic face.  
"This really is begining to get on my nerves" he huffed, crossing his arms.

I let out a light chuckle "That's the idea" I said with a grin.  
"That's the fifth time you've spoiled my fun with little brother. Hmmff... How annoying" he said with a slight grumble.  
"What'cha gonna do about it, demon boy" I teased, grinning at him 'He's actually kinda cute even when he's angry' I thought to myself, a small smile appearing on my lips. I gave my head a slight shake 'What am I thinking.. shut up you idiot' I thought as I slowly began to back away. 

He looked at me, a blank look on his face.  
"Well? are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come play?" I asked and with that I ran off in to the forest, giggling.  
A smirk crept across Amaimon's lips "OK, I'll play" he said and jumped up, climbing to the top of the tree.

Two hours of chasing, dodging and hiding had passed and I darted behind a large rock, stopping to catch my breath.  
I looked up, checking for movement but saw nothing. The trees and shrubbery still and eerily silent.  
'Man he's fast. I need a new strategy, he must have sussed me already' I thought to myself, breathing deeply.  
"Not giving up on me already are you?" I called out as I leant against the rock. I smirked as I pulled a small white bag from my pocket and shook it loudly "Hey, missing something?" I teased.

"Those are mine!" Amiamon's voice echoed out.  
"Oooh, nice choice. Sherbert lemons are actually one of my favorites too" I said as I tucked the bag back in my pocket.  
I chuckled loudly "If you want them back, you'll have to come get them" I said, slowly ducking back behind the rock.  
But as I crouched there the silence continued, other then the odd cricket or bird.

"Come on, what are you holding back for? I'm begining to think you enjoy getting a pounding" I taunted.  
As I stood up a dark figure lunged at me, knocking me on to my back and landing on me. 

Amaimon sat on me, pinning me to the ground.  
He lent in close, his face inces from mine "If I really went full out Miss Baneberry, things would be over in a moment. And that would be boring" he said with a deadpan expression.  
He slowly slipped his hand in my pocket, retrieving the bag and stuffing it in his jacket. 

As he sat back, I wriggled free from under him but before I could get away he grabbed me, pinning me up against the large rock "I like playing with you, you're not like those other humans. You're actually amusing" he said, pushing himself hard against me.  
"Mu..mutual" I stuttered as I felt his grip tighten. 

An odd feeling flowed all over me as I felt his body pressed against mine, his hot breath on my neck.  
I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him 'Too close, way too close' I thought as I tried to push him away.

A devious smile began to creep across Amaimons lips as he watched me squirm "Curious" he said, gripping my jaw and forcing me to face him.  
"I know you're not afraid of me.. Yet you seem to panic when I get close... so, if it isn't fear... then.." he said, smirking.  
I opened my eyes, staring up at him "I..." I began, my sentence cut short as he pushed his tounge in to my mouth, my eyes slowly closing again as he kissed me.

He pulled away and I gave him a shove, knocking him off balance and with that I ran.  
"Untill next time... Reannan" he called out, slipping a lolly in his mouth as he walked off in to the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed and as I sat there outside in the academy foregrounds, Quietly reading my manga I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  
I looked up to see Rin making his way towards me and sighed.  
"Eh, hey Rea" he said awkwardly as he gave me a small wave, clearly begining to blush.

I glanced up at him with a slight frown "How many more times.. it's Miss Baneberry to you. It's very rude to address a lady by her first name so casually without permission" I said firmly, trying not to smirk as his cheeks turned pink.  
"Eh, yeah.. sorry. So, can we talk?" said Rin awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  
"I thought that's what we were doing" I said, keeping my eyes on my book.  
"Heh, yeah.. well, it's about the other night. I mean, what the hell was that?" he asked, watching me.  
"That was simply me doing my job" I replied, turning the page of my book.

A slight frown appeared on Rin's face "Yeah but..." he began, stopping as I glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Or did you forget I'm an exorcist?" I said, a clear hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
I smirked, shaking my head as I went back to my book.

Rin sat on the bench beside me "It's him isn't it. The job I mean" he said, looking at me, a serious expression on his face.  
"You were tracking him... it's why we haven't seen him... why you sent me away, right?" he said, shifting on the seat.  
"You've got the gist of it, pal" I said, tucking my book in to my bag and looking at him.  
"See.. I can be smart" he said, grinning. 'I guess she was just making sure I was safe. Wait.. does that mean she likes me?' he thought to himself, begining blush.

A loud crash drew our attention out across the foreground. One of the public bins had been smashed, the contente strewn across the path. But with no culprit in sight.  
I looked at the dimming sky, the sun slowly setting behind the building.  
"Well, looks like duty calls" I said, standing up. I began to walk away, stopping for a moment.  
I looked back at Rin "Eh, I'd rather you kept this to yourself ok short horns?" I said, winking at him and headed off, leaving him sitting there blushing.

I sat there at my normal watching point, the glow of the town lights beginning to grow as the night sky set in.  
I sat there patiently waiting for a sign of the Earth king but with nothing after two hours I became restless "Maybe he got bored with our little game" I sighed.  
I jumped down and slowly made my way towards the forest. "Well this is boring. What am I supposed to do now?" I huffed, kicking aside the odd stone or stick as I walked along.

As I walked along I spotted a familiar large rock, as I moved closer I saw something on top.  
There atop the rock sat a book, along with a small white bag on top, all tied up in a green ribbon.  
"Nice set up pal, but I'm way ahead of you" I muttered, my eyes darting back and forth between the trees, looking for any movement.

I looked all around me but there was nothing but silence. I slowly approached the rock, smirking as I picked the bundle up and un-tied it "Cute" I said.  
A bag of sherbert lemons and the new manga I had been after for weeks.  
A curious look fell across my face "How did he...?" I muttered. 'Heh, know your enemy.. I get it' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.  
I looked around me again "Thanks for the goodies" I called out in a cheeky tone, waiting for a reaction.  
'I don't get it. He sets a trap, but doesn't jump' I thought, looking around me. I then shrugged.  
"I take it you're not coming out to play tonight, huh?" I said, hanging my riffle over my shoulder.

I gave a sigh "That's my fun out the window then" I said, playfully pouting. "Well, seeya round..... Amaimon" I said and slowly walked away, popping a sweet in my mouth, not noticing the shadowy figure sat high in the near by tree.


	3. Chapter three

A week passed by and things had been oddly quiet, with no disruptions, no trouble and no sign of the Earth king.   
I stood there by the coffee shop, dressed in my casual clothes. A short, dark blue, thin strapped sun dress and low heeled sandles. A small bag hung over my right shoulder. "How boring" I sighed and sipped the drink in my hand.

My phone began to ring and as I pulled it from my bag I saw the name "Sir Pheles" flashing brightly on the screen. I gave a small grumble and answered it.

"Good afternoon, Sir Pheles" I said and waited for a reply.  
"Ah, Miss Baneberry. How are you?" he chirped.  
"Fine Sir" I replied, as I began to walk along. Not noticing the shadowy figure tailing me.  
"Good, good.. Well I must say, you're doing surprisingly well so far. My brother can be quite a handful, but you seem to have things reasonably under control" he said, proudly. Thoughts of my last incounter flashing through my mind.

"Seems so... although, I think I must have really worn him out the other night.... either that or I must have really upset him and he's off somewhere sulking over it" I said with a small chuckle.  
"Why, what ever do you mean?" Mephisto asked curiously.  
"I haven't seen him at all for the last few days. Not a whisper" I replied with a shrug.   
"It's been kinda boring really. So I thought I'd take the free time to unwind a little. If that's ok with you Sir" I said and took a sip of my drink. 

The phone was silent for a moment "Sir?" I asked.  
"Though I do understand your need for a little 'me' time my dear... You are a professional, you must always be focused. Do not let your guard down. Quiet or not, it would be best to stay on high alert. Remember my dear, he's no ordinary demon" he replied, clear concern in his voice.  
"Yes Sir. Of course" I said, rolling my eyes.   
"Good, good. Well, taataa then" he chirped and ended the call.  
I shook my head and gave an annoyed sigh as I stuffed the phone back in my bag. "Pfft.. stay focused.. don't let your guard down.. blah blah blah.." I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes "Does he think I'm an idiot?" I grumbled.

I walked along, thoughts of my last encounter with the green haired demon king still swimming round in my mind.   
'Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much' I thought to myself, taking a sip of my drink.   
"I didn't mean to piss him off... not like that" I muttered. I shook my head 'But he called me by my first name' I thought.

I made my way across the busy road, barely paying attention to the impatient driver making a rude gesture at me as he passed.   
"I can't believe he kissed me" I muttered quietly. My cheeks beginning to turn pink at the thought of his lips against mine, his long tongue in my mouth. Images of the odd gift left in the forest, flashing to mind.   
"I'm supposed to be a serious member of the order... if anyone had any idea that I have a.... on him of all people" I mumbled to myself, trying to clear my thoughts as I headed towards my apartment.

I walked in to the silent apartment, shutting the door behind me. Kicking off my sandels and dumping my bag on the table.   
As I walked across the dark room I felt a presence behind me. But before I could move, a pair of arms wrapped around me, gripping me tightly.   
"You really should have heeded big brothers warnings" a familiar voice said huskily in my ear.

I froze "A..Amaimon...." I stuttered as I felt his grip tighten. His hot breath on my neck.  
"I've been observing you... Waiting" he said, his lips lightly brushing my ear as he spoke, making me trembel.  
"For you to drop your guard" he wispered, then ran his long tounge up my neck.

I shuddered, turning my head away from him.   
"ho..how did you get to me here?.. th..there are protective spells around this building" I asked, doing my best to ignore his hot breath on my neck as he held me there.

Amaimon stood there, holding me tight "Oh, that was easy. I just followed you, and that silly spell is useless against me" he said bluntly "Oh.. and this" he added, pulling a key from his pocket and dangling it infront of my face, the key to my front door.   
He then tucking it away again.  
'How..?' I thought as I slowly slid my right hand down.   
I reached for the small pistol strapped to my thigh, under my dress but just as my fingertips brushed it the green haired demon king grabbed my wrist, pinning my arm behind me and sliding his hand slowly down my thigh, removing the pistol and tossing it across the room.  
"Wh.. why are you here?" I asked, doing my best to keep my composure.  
"Why am I here?" he repeated, breathing in deep as he rested his hand back on my thigh.   
"Because I wanted to play of course" he replied.

He pulled me hard against him, his claw like nails digging in to my thigh as he squeezed.   
"I know what you really desire" Amaimon said quietly in my ear then spun me round to face him, pushing backwards and pinning me against the wall.   
"You might play tough and act nonchalant... but your pretty face betrays you" he said, his voice almost seductive but that usual impassive expression on his face as he looked at my blushing cheeks.

My eyes were open wide, a look of shock on my face "Wh.. What!" I squeaked.  
He pushed hard against me "Just like our last encounter... those flush cheeks, the sudden shyness.. that rising heat" he said and moved in close, his face inches from mine.   
"You can't lie to me. It's why.." he began, watching me.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away, only to feel his clawed hand slip round my jaw and pull my face back to him.   
He ran his long tongue across my lips, slipping it in to my mouth as he gently pulled it open.  
I let out a small murmmer as he kissed me passionately, his grip lessening as he pulled away.   
"You're not afraid of me.. are you?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

I breathed deep and shook my head, looking up at him. 'This seriously complicates things' I thought to myself.  
"Then why are you trembling?" he whispered, teasingly.   
He pushed his body against me again "Do you.. like me?" he asked, I began to shake my head but before I could answer he pressed his lips against mine. he pulled away, smirking "I told you.. You can't lie to me.. Reannan" he said, teasingly.  
He slowly moved his right hand down, resting it on my hip "Such a curious human.. I like playing with you" he said in my ear then slowly backed away. "I look forward to our next date" he said as he turned his back to me, heading to the door.

I stood there speechless as I watched him leave, slipping to the floor once the door was shut.   
I sat there, a blank expression on my face 'He caught me off guard, got to me so easily and I didn't even see it coming.. didn't notice him watching me. I'm supposed to be a first class exorcist..' I thought to myself.   
I sighed "Am I really that obvious?" I said, touching my heated cheeks.   
I shook my head 'He's a demon, he's smart.. of course he knew' I thought, my cheeks flushing up again.   
I rested my head against the wall and began to giggle "For a demon he's one hell of a kisser" I said, thoughts of his lips against mine flowing through my mind.

A few days had passed and the afternoon sun sat low in the clouded sky as I walked along, heading towards the acadamy. I looked around me, sighing as I passed the odd wandering student or two here and there.   
'I can't believe it... I over slept, I missed lunch, left the rest of my gear at home, the sun is due to set and now this bozo calls me in.. what else could happen' I thought to myself, frustratedly.

I made my way to Mephisto's office, Knocking firmly on the door when I got there.  
"Enter!" a cheery voice called from inside.  
I pushed the door open and made my way inside, to the sight of Mephisto standing there by the window in a purple yukata, and not much else.

Mephisto turned to face me, smirking "Ah, Miss Baneberry. Do come in" he said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.   
"Do pardon my rather lazy appearance but since you are my last guest for the day... I assumed you wouldn't mind" he said as he sat in his seat.  
"Of course not Sir" I said with an awkward smile.  
"As to why I called you here" he said, leaning forward on the desk.   
"I simply wanted to have a chat. An update on your assignment." he said with a smirk. I simply nodded at him.  
"I have to say Miss Baneberry, I'm impressed with your work so far. Four weeks and you've managed to keep things more or less in order... and out of my hair. Though Amaimon hasn't been attending all his classes, he has been keeping out of trouble. Albeit some what forcefully.. but your methods seem to be working. I very much want you to continue" he said with a smile.

I sat there, scratching the back of my head "Yes Sir, Thank you" I replied with a small smile.   
"It's certainly been an... interesting assignment. And If I'm totally honest Sir Pheles, I've.. actually been enjoying it" I said awkwardly with a slight blush appearing across my cheeks.

Mephisto smirked "I did notice my dear" he replied. He glanced over at the window then looked at me, his smile fading to a more serious expression "My simple warning being, As well as things may be going.. don't let your guard down, though I am aware I've said it before. Do not forget who you're dealing with" he said, a curious look on his face as he watched my gaze pan down to my feet. "Something wrong Miss Baneberry?" he asked.  
I looked up, shaking my head quickly "No sir. Of course Sir" I sputtered.

Mephisto handed me a piece of paper "That is an order for a restock of your ammo. I'm assumming you're running rather low by now. It's aproved and sighed, all you need to do is hand it in" he said.  
"Thank you Sir" I replied, standing up and giving him a small, appreciative bow.  
Mephisto looked me up and down as I stood there. A mischievous glint in his eye "You're quite welcome my dear. Now, I believe you have a job to do" he smirked, gesturing towards the door.   
I nodded giving another small bow and heading out.

I walked along the quiet pathway of the academy grounds, passing the odd few chattering students as they headed to their dorms. The street lights flickering on as the last traces of sunlight faded over the hill.   
"Don't let my guard down he says" I scoffed, shaking my head.   
"Try that in the position I was in" I muttered, a smirk on my lips.

"You're in a good mood" I heard a familiar voice, drawing me from my thoughts.  
I looked up to see Amaimon sat there on the nearby wall, watching me.   
"Amaimon. What are you... no wait, stupid question" I said, rolling my eyes. 'I just had to say it, didn't I' I thought to myself.

"I was waiting for little brother to come out and play, but since you're here...." Amaimon said, standing up on the wall.   
He looked at me, a dark smirk on his lips "I suggest you run now" he said, teasingly.  
I stared at him, beginning to back away "Wait... no fair, I'm un-prepared!" I said and ran, heading for the cover of the trees.  
"Too bad" he called out behind me, grinning. Not noticing an all too familiar figure coming out of the building as he ran in after me.

Rin watched as the green haired demon king took off towards the edge of the forest, catching a glimpse of me as I disappeard between the trees but before he could take off after the Earth king, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Okumura, where're you going? we've still got class" said Suguro firmly, gripping his shoulder tightly.  
Rin pointed towards the trees "But that green haired nut job was chasing her" he said franticly.

"Chasing who?" asked Koneko, looking at Rin curiously as he approached them.  
"Rea!" said Rin, a panicked look on his face.  
"Rea? You mean Miss Baneberry. Why would that weirdo go chasing after her?" said Suguro, confused.  
"Because.." Rin huffed, shaking his head 'Shit, she asked me to keep my mouth shut. What do I do?' he thought to himself frustratedly.  
"Why are you so worried about Miss Baneberry anyway?" Suguro asked, curiously.  
"Because he has an enormous crush on her" came a female voice. 

The boys looked over to see Izumo standing there, smirking. Shiemi stood beside her. Her cheeks pink as she giggled.  
"Shut up!" Rin snapped, glaring at her. His cheeks turning red.  
"Not denieing it then" Izumon teased as the two girls approached. The others all giggling as they watched him blush.  
"Miss Baneberry's a first class exorcist.. but I don't see why.." Koneko said, his sentence cut short as Rin gave a loud growl.

'Screw it!' Rin thought, angrily "Because she's Mephisto's special agent, that's why!. She's the one who's been keeping Amaimon under control" he snapped, curling his hands in to fists as his frustration grew.  
"How do you know that?" Koneko asked, a little suspicious.  
"Because I ran in to her the other week, while she was on the job.. now... enough with the stupid questions! We gotta help her!" yelled Rin, pulling away from Suguro and walking away.

Suguro caught up with Rin "But if she's been handling the whole thing all this time, why would she need help now?" he asked, raising any eyebrow.

Rin shook his head "When I saw Re... Baneberry last week she was packed out with gear. Just now, she was dressed in pretty much just a sun dress, some how I don't think she's armed. And she took off pretty fast too" he replied and ran off towards the trees.

"Looking that close huh" Suguro said sarcastically, smirking.  
"He's got a point Bon, top level exorcist or not, unless she's hiding her weapons in unmentionable places.. I'd say she's pretty screwed" said Shima.  
Suguro gave a frustrated grunt "Come on, Amaimon's a pretty powerful demon when he's at full strength, we can't let Rin take him on alone" he said, heading off after Rin "That Idiot. Always gotta play the hero" he muttered under his breath as he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket.   
Koneko and the girls tailing behind him.  
"But what about class!" Shima called running after them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly set and it became darker and more disorientating as I ran deeper in to the forest, my heart pounding hard in my chest.   
"How.. could I let him.. catch me out so.. so easily... again" I panted as I lent against a large rock to catch my breath.

"Not so cocky without all your flashy toys" a familiar voice echoed out from among the trees.  
"I'm... I'm not completely un-armed yaknow!" I yelled as I pulled out the small pistol strapped to my thigh.  
A burst of laughter rang out in to the darkening forest, followed by near by rustling.   
"You intend to face me with that pathetic pea shooter? how amusing" Amaimon chuckled. His voice echoing out in to the darkness.

My eyes darted back and forth around me franticly but without warning I was again in Amaimons grip.   
"Found you" he said teasingly. His arms now wrapped tight around me.  
"That was fun. You're pretty fast.." he said, tightening his grip a little. "For a human" he said and slowly released me.

I turned around to face him, a curious look on my face "W..we haven't played for a while. Where've you been?, it was kinda boring without you" I said, watching him as I caught my breath.  
He slipped a lolly in his mouth "I just wasn't in the mood" he replied, shrugging.   
He looked at me, his eyes moving from my face, slowly down my body. "I had.. other things on my mind" he said, leaning on the rock.

Sudden rustling drew our attention to the near by trees and before I could protest, a fiery blue ball flew towards us, knocking Amaimon backwards. A horned figure charging after the Earth king as he stood up, a look of anger on his face as he began slowly changing his form. Several others emerging from among the trees after them.

Amaimon charged at Rin, whipping Suguro out of his way with his tail.   
The two horned figures collided, kicking and punching as they tumbled but as Amaimon pulled back his fist, a blast hit him hard from behind, dizzying him.   
Rin kicked him off and hit him with a fiery fist, knocking him flying backwards.

Yukio stepped forward from amoung the darkened trees, gun in hand. He leaned down, helping Suguro to his feet.  
"You took your time" Suguro muttered, rubbing his head.   
Yukio aimed his gun at the dazed demon now laying on the floor but as he pulled the trigger I dove in front, firing my pistol behind me, a bright shield appearing and deflecting the exorcists shot.

I leaned over Amaimon, gently nudging him. "Amaimon.. hey, are you ok?" I said softly. looking up as I noticed a familiar figure hovering high above.  
"What the hell is she doing!" Izumo yelled, a panicked look on her face as she stood beside Suguro, two white foxes landing in front of them.  
"Putting a stop to this madness" Mephisto called out.

The group looked up at him "You!" said Rin, frowning.  
"Really gentleman. Interfering in a matter that doesn't concern you and disrupting someone else's work, that's bad enough. But hitting a man when he's already down and out.. I thought you were better then that Mr Okumura" said Mephisto, looking at Yukio, smirking.

Yukio looked at the chairman, putting away his gun "My intentions were to simply restrain him, nothing more" he replied, frowning.  
"Speaking of restraining" said Mephisto, looking down at Amaimon and pointing his umbrella.   
"Eins.. zwei.. drei!" he chimed and a bubble appeared around the demon, along with the figure leaning over him, all disapearing with a poof of pink smoke.   
"That should keep him out of the way for a while at least" he said with a smirk. 'Remember.. keep your guard up my dear' He thought, smirking.

He looked at the others "Well now, I suggest you all get a move on. You have classes to get to" he said with a wink and disappeared. The group slowly dispersing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and eerily silent as I lent over the unconcious demon "Amaimon" I said as I gently touched his face, letting out a sigh of relief as he gave a groan.   
I sat there looking around, the dimly lit room oddly decorated with random furniture. Complete darkness outside the window, making me shudder anxiously. 

Amaimon sat bolt upright, holding his head. Startling me, making me shift away from him.   
He looked around, frowning and growling as he stood up, not noticing the figure now sat on the floor not far behind him. "Grrr.. Brother!" he yelled, picking up a chair and throwing it, "Why did you lock me up here again!" he yelled, procceding to throw and kick things until he heard a soft voice call his name.   
He turned to see me standing there looking at him.   
"Don't be too angry with Mephisto. He meant well. The others.. the others managed to catch you off guard... to over power you." I said, watching him. 

"You?" he said as I slowly approached him. He shook his head "Stupid Okumura.. this is his fault" he growled.   
He looked at me, a suspicious expression on his face "Why are you here?" he asked.   
"You were barely conscious, I... I couldn't let them attack you while you couldn't defend yourself. I fired off the reflective shield left in my pistol" I said, reaching up and gently touching the fading bruise under his eye.

"But why are you here?" he asked again, watching as my eyes slowly moved over him.   
"I was still shielding you when Mephisto sent you here, I guess I got caught up in the process" I replied as I looked at his well toned, muscular arms. 

He watched me for a moment then looked down at himself, curiously.   
"My demonic form doesn't frighten you?" he asked, moving a little closer as I shook my head.

He watched me as a pink tint flushed across my cheeks and a slight smirk began to creep across his lips "You find this form.. impressive?" he said, slipping a clawed hand round my waist, pulling me close. Breathing deeply as I began to tremble "No... you find it appealing" he said in my ear, his smirk growing as I lightly ran my fingers up and down his arm.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why Mephisto sent me here" I sighed, shaking my head "That conniving old trickster..." I muttered then glanced up at the demon in front of me.  
"Such a curious look on your face. I'd love to know what you're thinking" Amaimon said, tilting his head as he watched me.

I stared up at the earth king with a single thought in my mind and slowly shook my head.   
"Say it" he said, slowly wrapping his long tail around me.  
"Amaimon... I.. I" I stuttered, looking away as I blushed.  
He lifted my face up, looking in to my eyes "Say it" he said seductively.

I reached up, caressing his face "Amaimon.. I.. I..." I stuttered again, my cheeks bright red.   
I took a deep breath and looked in to those bright blue eyes "I like you" I said softly.  
He lent in close "Can't hear you" he teased.  
"I.. I like you" I said, running my fingers up and down his chest.  
"Liar.." he said in a clearly teasing tone. He leaned in close "I want the truth" he said in my ear.

I sighed, my cheeks flushed red as I looked away from him "You... you already know how I feel" I said quietly.  
He gently gripped my jaw, drawing my face back to his. "I want to hear you say it" he said, smirking.  
I stared in to his piercing blue eyes "I.. I.." I stuttered.   
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes, those blue eyes staring in to mine "Amaimon.. I.. I love you" I said softly.   
I touched his cheek "It's why I made a game of it. Kept it playful. I couldn't hurt you... not when I..." I said, sighing.

He rested his head against mine, smirking "I know" he teased.   
He gently stroked my head "It's why I held back when we played" he said, taking my hand and leading me to the nearby sofa.   
"I'd never met a human who had such an interest in me.. not in the way you do" he said as he pulled me down beside him.   
"I've had humans fear me, worship me, challenge me and even try to study me over the centuries.. craving my power, admiring my past triumphs, fearing my powers... but you're different. You pay attention to me.. spend time with me.... you listen when I speak. You... understand me. You.. you truly like me" he said, pulling me against him.

I looked up at the green haired demon king, gently running my finger up an down his ear "I'll admit, I do admire your power but that's not what I found so fascinating. It's those many layers.. So fierce and strong on the outside.. stoic yet erratic at the same time... powerful. And still so playful and curious... with a somewhat, naughty side too" I said and giggled, smiling up at him "And a demon 'King' on top" I added.

Amaimon caressed my cheek with his finger then leaned in, his lips pressed tight against mine. He pulled away, smirking at me "And now you're mine" he said, teasingly.  
I tickled his ear "You already knew that... my horned king" I replied, giggling.  
A smile crept across his lips "I like that" he said and pulled me tight, slipping his tounge in to my mouth as he kissed me, the kiss turning in to a long passionate one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening sky outside was clear and cool and the dorm room was quiet as Rin paced back and forth, frowning.   
He spun round suddenly as the door opened, Yukio slowly entering the room.  
"Anything?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face as he watched his brother walk passed him.  
Yukio sighed, shaking his head "It's the same as you asked two hours ago, when I last went out" he replied.

Rin growled in frustration "Gaahh!.... Someone must know something!" he snapped and began pacing again.   
"She's not here, she's not at home, she's not at any of her normal hunting spots..." he babbled, his hands on his head, gripping his hair.  
"Not any of the ones you know of" Yukio corrected him as he sat down at his desk.

Rin frowned at his brother "But nobody's seen her!... and she's not answering her phone either" he said with a huff.  
Yukio looked up at his brother, raising an eyebrow. "How did you get Miss Baneberry's number? it's strictly confidential" he asked in a stern tone.  
Rin looked away from him, an awkward look on his face as he scratched the back of his head.   
"eh... anyway.." he said, sitting on his bed. "Shouldn't we be out looking for her?" he asked, beginning to pout.

Yukio sighed, shaking his head again. "I don't understand why you're worrying so much. Miss Baneberry is a high level exorcist and good at her job, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just recuperating" he replied, looking at Rin.  
Rin frowned, standing up "Fine. If you won't help then I'll go find someone who will" he huffed, walking to the door.  
"Please, just stay out of trouble" Yukio groaned, flinching as Rin slammed the door behind him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the dimly lit room had intensified as I sat there beside the demon king, my feelings over flowing.  
Amaimon slipped his clawed hand round my waist, pulling me close. Gently running the other hand up and down my back as he looked deep in to my eyes.   
"You're unlike any other human I've met" he said as I reached up and affectionately stroked his ear. He lent in close, lightly kissing my neck "I had to have you" he said in a seductive tone.  
"And you do" I replied, stroking his head.

He slowly slipped his hand down my side, running it along my thigh. "No" he said softly, as he slowly slid it back up, pushing my skirt up in the process.   
"I mean...." he continued, his hand moving further up my thigh.

I stopped the demon kings hand as the tip of his thumb brushed the edge of my underwear.   
He looked at me, a curious expression on his face "What's wrong?" he asked, slipping a finger under my chin and lifting my head to face him. "I know you want to" he whispered in my ear.  
I looked away from him, blushing. "I.. I don't think...." I stuttered.

Amaimon stood up, snapping his fingers. The fire flaring up and lights dimming down low.   
I watched him walk over to the corner and as he turned around he had several pillows and a blanket in his arms. He dropped them in front of the hearth and sat down in front of the fire. He then looked over at me, beckoning me to join him.

I sat there beside the green haired demon king, tensing up as I felt his arm slip round my waist, pulling me close.  
"Don't be afraid" he said, looking at my blushing face. "I won't harm you" he continued. Leaning in and nuzzling my neck, making me giggle.  
"I... I'm not afraid.. it's just.." I said as I felt his hand make its way up my thigh. I ran my fingers up and down his chest, kissing him as I finally gave in to my desires.  
We slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing as we went. 

Amaimon pushed me on to my back and ran a finger up and down my thigh as he knelt there.   
I looked at him "Wh.. what are you.." I began, falling silent again as he leant over me and placed a finger upon my lips. "SShhh" he said softly in my ear.  
He then moved back down "I want to see.. if you taste, as sweet as you smell" he replied, pushing my legs apart.

A look of panic covered my face, my heart pounding fast in my chest "Wha..." I began, my voice trailing off as a wave of completely different feelings flowed over me.   
He gently gripped my thighs as he ran the tip of his tongue round and round my clit, applying more pressure as I began to murmmer.  
I moved my right hand down, gently stroking his head as I groaned.

Picking up on it he applied a little more pressure, quickening the pace as he felt me slip my fingers in to his hair, gripping it tight as I began to arch my back.   
He moved down, running his long tongue up and down my entrance then slowly slipped it in, reaching deep inside. I pushed my head back, groaning loudly as he found my sensetive spot, working hard at it and gripping my thighs as my legs began to tremble, his claws lightly grazing the skin.

Finally unable to hold back I tightened my grip in his hair, gripping a pillow with the other hand.   
"Aa... AMAIMON!" I cried out as I let it go, a wave of pure pleasure flushing over me as I hit climax.  
He sat up, watching me curiously as I slowly calmed down.   
He wiped the sticky fluid from around his mouth with two long clawed fingers.  
"I'd say so" he said and licked the sticky goo from the two dripping digits, a satisfied look on his face.

I looked at him, realising what he meant and let out a small giggle followed by a soft sigh.   
Amaimon leaned over me, slowly running his long tongue up my body. He slowly moved on top, his bare skin against mine as he pulled a blanket over us.   
He kissed me lightly on the lips as he slowly penetrated me, making me gasp.   
"Mmmm... sss.. slowly" I whispered, gently touching his cheek. 'My god... he's hung like a wild stallion' I thought to myself, closing my eyes 'I.. I'm not sure I...' I thought, taking a deep breath as I felt the long, thick shaft move inside. 'Too late now' I thought, slowly opening my eyes.

Amaimon placed kisses along my neck as he began to slowly move against me.  
I slipped my arms around his muscular body, running my fingers up and down his back as he began to move a little faster, a satisfied expression on his face as I let out a groan.  
"Does this feel good?" he asked as he slowly rolled his hips.  
"Ye.. yes" I groaned, running my fingers up and down his left ear.   
He pushed harder, moving faster and I let out a loud groan "Mmm.. A...Aamaimon.." I called out, arching my back and pushing against him.  
He let out a pleasureful growl as he thrust against me, running his tongue up and down my neck.  
The groans and growls continuing infront of the flickering firelight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was high in the sky and not another soul was in sight as the small group stood there in the hallway.   
"You better be right about this kid" said Shura, frowning at Rin "I do have a social life yaknow" she grunted, crossing her arms.  
Rin ignored her and started pounding on the door infront of them.  
"I don't get what the big deal is anyway?" she said with a shrug, looking at Yukio.

Yukio gave her an apologetic look in return "Miss Baneberry has been dealing with Amaimon until now. Today he caught her off guard" he replied with a sigh as he watched his brother.  
"Baneberry? that prim, prissy show off?" said Shura, raising an eyebrow.

Yukio smirked, shaking his head "As I said, she was caught off guard this afternoon. Now, according to Rin she seems to be missing" he replied.  
"And you think Mephisto has something to do with it?" Shura asked, curiously.  
"Rin does" Yukio said with a shrug.  
"Guess I missed out on a lot of fun today huh?" Shura said with a smirk.   
Rin frowned at her "Are you going to help me or not!" he snapped angrily.  
"Ok, ok.. chill out already" she said with an awkward shrug.

The door finally opened and a rather pissed off Mephisto stood there, frowning. "Do you have any idea of the time!" he growled.  
"Where is she!" Rin barked, glairing at the chairman.  
"Where is who?" Mephisto replied, raising an eyebrow as he looked Rin up and down.  
"Don't give me that who crap, you crazy clown. Rea! where's Rea?" Rin snapped, stomping his foot.

Yukio shook his head, pulling his brother away from Mephisto.  
"My apologise Sir Pheles" he said, an embaressed look on his face. "Would you calm down!" he said, gripping Rin's shoulders tightly. "We're not going to get anywhere if you go loosing your temper" he said firmly. Rin sighed, nodding.

Mephisto stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter the room, closing the door behind them.  
They sat down and Mephisto eyed Rin up and down as he sat there opposite them, still frowning. "Now.. what precisely, is this all about?" he asked.

Shura sat back comfortably in her seat "The boys tell me I missed out on quite a battle this afternoon" She said, smirking at the purple haired demon king.  
"Not really anything spectacular I assure you" Mephisto replied with a shrug.  
"Where is Baneberry?" she asked bluntly, watching him closely.  
"Baneberry?" he said, looking at her.  
"Baneberry, Reannan Baneberry. We know she's been working for you" Shura said sharply, eyeing the chairman up and down.

Mephisto waved a dismissive hand at her "Now what makes you think I know?" he replied.  
Rin growled, standing up "She disappeard after the fight. After you restrained that nutcase. So where'd she go?" he snapped.

Mephisto smirked "I'm rather curious as to why you're so concerned, little brother. First you chase blindly after the young demon hunter, in to a personal matter in the forest and now this" he said, watching Rin.

A curious look crept across Yukio's face 'Personal matter? he said it was work' he thought to himself.  
Rins cheeks began to turn pink and he sat down "O..of course I'm concerned.. she.. she's my friend" he stuttered.  
Shura looked at his blushing face, doing her best to hold back a giggle 'Heh.. I didn't think he went for older girls. Shocker' she thought to herself as she looked over at Mephisto.

The room was quiet for a moment, then Mephisto's smirk slowly grew "Is that so. Well then, you'll be happy to hear she's quite safe little brother" he said, waiting for Rin's reaction.  
"Safe where?" Rin asked, a suspicious look on his face.

Yukio's expression changed from curious to worried, as a thought hit him. He looked at Mephisto "Tell me you didn't" he said, sighing frustratedly.  
Rin looked at his brother, a stunned expression on his face as he realised what Yukio meant.   
He looked over at Mephisto, frowning "Are you insane!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

Shura looked at the boys, confused "Am I missing something here?" she asked, looking at Yukio.  
"That crazy clown's locked Rea up with his lunatic brother!" yelled Rin franticly, pointing at the chairman.  
Mephisto gave him a disapproving look "I'd really rather you didn't refer to me as such. It's quite rude" he said, shaking his head.

Shura looked at Mephisto, raising a suspicious eyebrow and crossing her arms. Waiting for an explanation.  
Mephisto shrugged "Miss Baneberry is the most capable person to keep my brother under control, as she has well proved. As I said, she's quite safe. And having plenty of fun, I don't doubt" he replied. 'Though she's probably somewhere hiding right about now' he thought to himself, smirking.  
Shura stood up, frowning "Not cool Mephisto. I don't care if she was dealing with him, sending her there without gear is un-exceptable. Bring her back" she growled angrily.  
"You heard the lady, bring her back!" Rin said snidely, glairing at the chairman.

Mephisto sighed, shaking his head "Persistent aren't we" he grumbled. He pulled a key from his pocket.   
"Since you refuse to take my word for it, Why not go and see for yourselves" he said, handing it to Rin.   
Rin walked over to the door turning the key in the lock and gripping the knob.  
"I can guarantee, you won't like what you find" said Mephisto as the three of them made their way through the doorway.  
"What did he mean by that?" said Yukio as the door closed behind them.

A dark, shapeless landscape spread endlessly out in front of the group as they stood there.  
"Guess we should have brought a torch" said Rin, an awkward grin on his face.  
Shura tugged his tail "You're a walking torch you dummy" she said, rolling her eyes.  
Rin chuckled, taking his tail in his hand as his flared up. Lighting up the area around them. "Let's go" he said, walking ahead.

As the group walked they heard strange faint noises, growing louder as they followed the sounds.   
"What the hell is that? a lion?" said Shura as they listened to the odd sounds of growling. 

The faint sound of a female voice caught Rin's attention, an alarmed expression on his face "That's Rea!... that's Rea, I'm sure of it" he said, grabbing Yukio's arm.   
"What's that bastard doing to her!" he said, panicking 'Those noises.. that nut case is torturing her' he thought to himself. Disturbing Images swimming round in his mind.

They followed the noises to a large cabin-like building set alone in the darkness, the lights low inside.  
Shura grabbed Rin before he made a run for the door.   
"You can't just barge in there, you idiot. You don't know what he might do" she said, giving him a flick round the ear.

Yukio walked up beside them "I've checked the perimeter. This is the only access" he said, pointing at the front door.   
"From what I could see from the window, the only light is a fire in the room at the back. It looks like a living room. I saw some movement but I couldn't make out what" he continued then looked at Rin.  
"Ok, calm and quiet. Right?" said Shura, looking at Rin. Rin nodding.

The group slowly entered the building, the atmosphere still and quiet. The only sounds coming from the living room.   
They slowly made their way towards the dimly lit room, Rin finding it hard to hold back as the strange sounds became louder.

As Yukio peered round the corner, his jaw dropped. A stunned expression on his face.  
"What is it? what's going on?" Rin whispered, leaning round Yukio to see. His eyes wide as he saw for himself.

The room was dark, the bright flickering flames of the fire the only source of light.   
Over by the fireplace were two figures, moving close together. A blanket draped over their clearly naked bodies.  
I panted heavily as I reached up, caressing Amaimon's left horn.   
My hand slowly slipping down, and fingers sliding in to his hair, gripping it lightly. My other hand running up and down his back.

The green haired demon king gave a pleasurable growl as he gripped my hip tightly, his tail flicking from side to side as he thrust deep in to me, again and again making me groan his name loudly.  
The boys stood staring, both startled as a hand covered each of their eyes, pulling them away.

Shura smirked as they stood silently outside, watching the boys faces and waiting for a reaction.  
"That's something I really didn't need to see" said Yukio, his cheeks tinted slightly as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "But it explains everything" he sighed.

Rin snapped out of his stunned expression, grabbing Shura's arm "He must be forcing her!... she... she wouldn't.." he said, pointing at the door.   
'Would she?' he thought, a distraught look on his face.

Shura pulled her arm away, shaking her head "Rin.. the fact that she's butt naked, has her hands all over him and happily groaning his name repeatedly kinda says otherwise. Face it kid, there's no force involved.. except some serious thrusting" she said with a smirk.

Rin glared at her and she grabbing his ear, pulling him away.   
"Sir Pheles said we wouldn't like what we found. I now understand what he meant" said Yukio as he followed.  
Rin looked at his brother, an odd look on his face "Then clown features knew" he said, frowning.

The room was deathly quiet as the group entered, a look of defeat across all of their faces.  
"I take it you found what you where looking for" a familiar voice came from across the room, making them jump.

Shura looked up to see Mephisto sat there, dressed in his night robe with a smug look on his face. She gave him a slight frown that slowly slipped in to a smirk but before she could speak Rin pushed passed her, an angry look on his face.  
Rin stood in front of Mephisto, his hands curled in to tight fists and his face turning red with anger.   
"You knew. You knew and you sent her there with him.. alone.. unprotected... and now he's.." he babbled.  
Mephisto looked up at Rin, keeping a calm face. "I simply warned you that you wouldn't like what you found. As to what that might be, even I wasn't quite sure." he said with a shrug. He leaned forward, stroking his goatee "So, tell me little brother.. what did you see on your little adventure? What exactly is it that's upset you so much?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rin looked away from the chairman, frowning "He.. he was.. they were.." he stuttered his cheeks tinting pink as he turned his back to Mephisto.  
Mephisto watched him, smirking 'Oh my. Well that certainly took an interesting turn' he thought and gave a quiet chuckle.   
"Let me guess. Going by your actions, I'm assuming you spied our brother happily playing chase with Miss Baneberry" he said smirking.  
Rin kept silent, his cheeks turning pinker as he pouted.   
"Or perhapes, he was getting rather snuggly with your pretty friend" Mephisto teased, watching Rin.

"Oh they were well past snuggly, trust me" said Shura, smirking as Mephisto looked over at her, a curious look on his face.  
"What ever do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Shrua gave an annoyed sighed "As in they skipped snuggly altogether and got straight to the good stuff" she replied.

The chairman simply looked at her, a clueless expression on his face.  
Shura rolled her eyes, frowning "I mean they were screwing" she said frustratedly and shook her head. "Amaimon was banging her brains out, right there on the rug in front of the fire" she continued, looking at the purple haired demon king.  
Mephisto stared at her, his eyes slowly panning down to the floor as he scratched under his goatee. "I didn't realise she was such a fast mover" he muttered.

Over hearing this statement, Rin frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. He slowly turned around to face Mephisto again "What the hell is going on? The truth!" he demanded.

Mephisto closed his eyes and sighed, gesturing for them to sit.   
"I began to put the pieces together a while ago" he said, snapping his fingers. A tea set appearing on the table in front of them and he poured himself a cup, offering the others as he placed the pot down.   
"Miss Baneberry has always been a little over curious when it comes to demons. It's what made her so good at her job. When she met our brother however.. simple curiousity changed to fascination. It's why I set her the task to keep him under control. A mistake on my half I suppose but she knew Amaimon better than any other exorcist here. Little did I know, that fascination had grown in to a deep infatuation.. and more" he explained and drank his tea.

Shura shook her head, smirking "In other words, she had a huge ass crush on the green haired creep" she chuckled.  
"What!" yelled Rin, a shocked expression on his face.  
Yukio nudged him, frowning "Sshhh. Let Sir Pheles speak" he said quietly.  
"Yes, and over the last couple of weeks.. my brother seems to have taken more than just an interest in Miss Baneberry. I knew there was something developing between them.. heh.. I just didn't realise how far" said Mephisto. He looked at Rin "To be honest little brother, I'm surprised you hadn't worked it out already" he chuckling.

Rin frowned as he thought about it. The way Reannan seemed to always shoo him away instead of except his help, the fact she always had a grin on her face after dealing with Amaimon and never seemed to have a scratch on her, the incident with bin that day when he tried to get close to her, the signs had been there right under his nose all the time. He shook his head "But..." he began, his sentence cut off as Shura interrupted him.  
"Give it up kid" Shura sighed, rolling her eyes.

Rin glared at her then looked back at Mephisto "Ok, I.. I get she has a thing for him, but.. how could she... yaknow.. in his demonic form?" he said, giving the chairman an awkward look.  
Mephisto looked at him "Demonic form? oh my. Ambitious isn't she" he chuckled.   
Rin frowned, waiting for his answer.  
Mephisto smirked at Rin "Well, you have to admit little brother.. Amaimon isn't exactly bad looking, even in his demonic form and some women find a muscular, well toned male quite alluring" he replied.   
Rin simply stared at him. "And as for the tail and horns... well, each to their own I suppose. She clearly finds him attractive either way. Though.. I'm still not sure I quite approve" he said with a shrug.

Rin felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his brother. "If it's what makes Miss Baneberry happy.." said Yukio, sympathetically.  
"And it's keeping him under control" said Shura with a shrug.  
Rin nodded, sighing. "I know" he said quietly then looked at Mephisto. "But if anything happens to her.." he growled, frowning.

Mephisto gave Rin a shocked look "Little brother.. I'm offended. Miss Baneberry is one of my best exorcists.. why would I allow any harm come to her? with the outcome inevitable, I simply thought it best to give the two of them a little time alone together" he said, standing up. He gave Rin a small bow "I give you my word, she is.. and will remain safe and happy" he said with a grin.  
"Ok boys, we have our answers. It's time to go" said Shura as she walked over to the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was still and silent as the two figures lay there, snuggled together beside the fire.   
Bright light made Amaimon's eyes sting as he slowly opened them. Through his blurry vision he saw a figure sat in the chair, to the side of the hearth. "Big brother?" he said sleepily as he sat up.

I began to stir, opening my eyes as I heard his voice "hmm?" I murmmered, rubbing my eyes.  
"Having fun?" came a familiar voice, startling me.  
My eyes were wide open and I grabbed the blanket, sitting bolt upright. My face flushed pink as I saw Mephisto sat there watching us, smirking.

"So.. it would seem 'enjoying the job' was an understatement" he said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as he watched me blush. He looked at Amaimon, watching him as he put his arm around me, pulling me close.   
"It seems you are in quite a predicament, my dear. After all, you know full well that such behaviour can lead to an instant dismissal. And even if you escaped that.. such acts are societally frowned upon" said Mephisto, a cold expression on his face.

I looked up at Amaimon, gently caressing his cheek, then looked over at Mephisto and frowned "I was a demonologist, happily exploring and studying, until you came barging in to my life! it wasn't until you convinced me to join you're stupid order that I had to start following all these bloody rules and regulations and I've regreted it ever since!" I snapped. I gently stroked Amaimons ear and sighed "The only good thing I got out of it.. was the access to a chance to pursue my true passion" I said, resting my head on Amaimons shoulder as he stroked it comfortingly.

Mephisto stared at me, a stunned expression on his face. He looked away "I had no idea you felt that way" he said quietly.   
He sat there for a moment, watching Amaimon as he gently touched my cheek, a curious expression on his face. A mischievous smile crept across Mephistos lips as he began stroking his goatee.   
"I have a proposition for you my dear" he said, relaxing back in the seat.

I looked at the chairman with a slight frown "What kind of proposition?" I asked, suspiciously.  
"Simple. Step down from you current position with the order and take a permanent placement here at the academy" said Mephisto with a shrug.  
"Doing what? I don't have the right qualification to teach" I asked, watching him closely.

Mephisto watched me, a crafty look in his eye "Not to teach the normal students, but to be a privet tutor for him" he replied, pointing at Amaimon. "Teach my brother about things such as human etiquette, emotions, empathy etcetera" he said with a smug smile. I simply stared at him.   
"The two of you would be able to spend time together, albeit inside. It would be best to keep this little... matter just between those who already know. The order certainly won't aprove if they knew the truth" he said with a concerned expression on his face.

I looked at him for a moment, thinking about what he just said "Those Who?... who else knows?" I asked, suspiciously.  
Mephisto gave me a cheeky smirk "Let's just say.. my littlest brother asks far too many questions for his own good" he chuckled.

"Rin! Rin knows?" I said angrily but fell quiet as I felt Amaimon pull my tight against him.   
The green haired demon king had a dark smile across his lips as I looked up at him "I know little brother likes Reannan" he said, stroking my head "How much must it bother him.... That I won her affections" he said smugly.  
"It's not an excuse to torment your brother" said Mephisto, frowning at him. He then looked at me "Well, do we have an agreement?" he asked.  
I sighed, nodding "Fine" I replied.  
Mephisto stood up "Excellent. Leave the paper work to me, I'll come collect you later" he said with a grin.


	4. Chapter four

A week had passed and the atmosphere around both the academy and the order head quarters had become increasingly awkward.   
Being unable to give a straight answer for stepping down as an exorcist, causing people to lose trust in me, avoid me and begin to gossip.

"Oh fantastic" I muttered as I sat there on the grass in the foreground, under a tree.   
"Half the team now won't talk to me and the rumors flying around here are just..... ridiculous" I said, frowning.  
"I think it's rather amusing" a familiar voice came from behind me.

I looked up at the figure now towering over me, a smirk on my lips "You would" I said sarcastically.  
"From what I over heard while on my travels... some of the girls seem to think you're having some kind of affair with my big brother.. I'd even say they were jealous" said Amaimon, giving a small chuckle.  
"As I said.. ridiculous" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Amaimon leaned against the tree "Speaking of big brother.. he's summoned me in for something. But when I saw you here, I thought I'd come see you first" he said, watching me as I stood up.  
"You know we're not supposed to be drawing attention" I said as I slowly pulled my pistol, pointing it at him. Trying to make it as convincing as possible as I noticed the two uniformed exorcists now watching us from across the foreground.

Amaimon gave me a smirk, his eyes moving up and down my body. "You know it makes me hot, when you play aggressive.... MY little demon hunter" he teased.  
I giggled "Would you behave" I muttered, discretely gesturing towards our audience. The green haired demon simply shrugged at me, a defiant look on his face. "Go see your brother" I said, giving him a playful push.

Amaimon rolled his eyes "If I must... but I'll return soon" he said as he turned away from me.  
"Doesn't mean I'll be here" I teased, stick out my tongue.  
"You know I'll just come find you" he said as he began to walk away.  
"That's the idea.. consider it a game of cat and mouse" I said with a giggle. "But keep in mind, we're being watched" I added, a grin on my face as I watched him.  
"Well, see you later... Reannan" he said, giving a wave as he pulled a key from his pocket and headed for the near by door.  
"We'll see" I replied, teasingly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaimon sat there on Mephistos desk, looking puzzled.   
"Well don't give me that look. It's a standard question" said Mephisto, frowning. He sat forward and lent on the desk "Do you or don't you intend to take her as your bride?" He asked, a rather austere expression on his face.

Amaimon gave a sigh as he slipped a lolly in his mouth, looking away from his brother.  
Mephisto frowned at him "I take it you haven't even hinted on it have you" he said sternly. Amaimon simply ignoring him.

The chairman shook his head with a huff "I'm well aware you've already copulated with this woman... of something I was not amused to discover" he said with a grunt, looking at the green haired demon king.   
"The thought of one of my best exorcists having a crush on my brother was a disturbing thought enough.. but to find her in your arms, unclad. Hmmf.. I only sent her there in the first place to show her what you're truly like.. in the hope of putting her off and ending this absurd fascination of hers. I wasn't expecting her to let you in her knickers so easily" he said, anger growing in his voice.

Amaimon looked at him, his usual stolid expression "I can't help if she loves me" he said with a shrug.  
Mephisto stared at him "She.. loves you? she actually told you so?" he asked.  
Amaimon nodded "Word for word" he replied.  
"And you? are these feelings mutual?" the chairman asked, watching the green haired demon closely.

"Well.. I suppose so" Amaimon replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, now avoiding eye contact. "But... do we really need to bother with all this stupid bride and eire rubbish yet? it's so annoying.. Reannan is young, supple, taut and full of energy and I have nothing but time on my hands. So for now I just want to have fun" he said with a shrug.

Mephisto looked at him "I hate to say it brother but she isn't that young. Humans tend to deteriorate with age and... use. if you.. uh-hum.. catch my drift" he said with a smirk.  
"Oh that's certainly not a problem. It was I that claimed her after all. I'll just have to remember to go easy on her" said Amaimon, pulling the empty stick from his mouth and tossing it.

Mephisto stared at him "What do you mean claimed her?" he asked.  
Amaimon popped a fresh lolly in his mouth "Claimed her, as in she is mine" he replied bluntly.  
"So Miss Baneberry was an innocent. Hmm.. I had no idea. With that sassy, playful personality of hers, I really would have thought overwise. Colour me surprised" said Mephisto, then looked at Amaimon 'But if that's true....' he thought to himself with a slightly worrying expression on his face.   
"You do realise what this means don't you brother?" he continued, Amaimon giving him a small smile as he nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun beamed down as I walked along the quiet street, glancing at my reflection in the near by shop window as I went.   
As I did I caught glimpse of what I thought were slightly pointed ears. I closed my eyes and shook my head, dismissing it.

As I headed across the street I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned my head to see Okumura not far behind me, catching up fast.   
"Are you insane? Seriously, what the hell's wrong with you?.... Why, why are you doing this?" he barked at me, a look of both anger and despair on his face.

I gave a small frustrated huff then slowly turned to face Rin, a smirk on my lips "Why you ask? That's simple... because I want to" I said sarcasticly, then turned away from him again. I glanced back at him "Whether you like it or not Okumura" I added.   
I gave a small chuckle and ran, heading in the direction of the forest.   
"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you!" Rin yelled, chasing after me.

I made my way in to the forest, watching carefully for movement "Heh heh, the kid's fast but he's not that fast" I said, stopping to catch my breath.   
As I stood there a figure dropped down, hanging upside down in the tree behind me.   
"Found you" a familiar voice said in my ear.

I turned around, giggling. "I knew it wouldn't take you long" I replied. Caressing his upside down face and gently kissing him on the lips, making him smile.   
"But you're not the only one" I smirked as I heard Rin's voice echoing out amoung the trees, calling my name franticly.

Amaimon dropped down to his feet, pulling me close and lifting me up in his arm as Rin approached us.   
"As fun as it would be to stay and play with you little brother.. it will have to wait" he said, glancing at Rin then looking down at my face.  
"Seriously?" shouted Rin, moving closer.

The green haired demon held me tight, jumping up on to the high tree branch "I'm afraid I have more important things to do. Maybe next time little brother" he said with a small smirk. He then took off with me in his arms.

Amaimon landed gracefully down by the near by lake, dropping me to my feet, my arms still tight around him.  
"Well... that was fun" I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I slowly let go.  
"I want you to pay attention to me. He's a distraction" he replied with a shrug.   
I giggled, smiling at him 'He's so cute when he get's protective' I thought to myself.

The two of us walked along under the blossoming trees by the water, the sky turning red as the sun began to set.   
Amaimon took my hand, moving close to me. "Reannan" he said, looking at me.  
"Hmmm?" I replied, watching the birds on the water.  
"You do love me.. don't you Reannan?" he asked bluntly.

I looked up at the green haired demon with a suprised expression. "Of course. You know I do" I replied, my grip tightening slightly around his warm hand.  
Amaimon lent in close, his lips almost touching my ear. "I want to show you something" he whispered.   
As he stood there in front of me he slowly changed to his demonic form, this time revealing his demon heart.

I stared at it, a stunned expression on my face. "Beautiful" I said softly.   
Amaimon took my hands, startling me then slowly drew them close to it, gently cupping them around it.   
He took a deep breath "You gave me yours.... so I'm giving you mine" he said and slipped his finger under my chin, lifting my face up.   
I looked at his face, smiling. "Amaimon... I.." I said with a soft sigh as I placed my hands on his chest, resting my head on his shoulder as he changed back in to his normal form. 

He slowly slid his arm around my waist. Slipping his other hand under my chin, lightly gripping my jaw. "Reannan, will you do anything for me?" he asked, looking deep in to my eyes.   
"An..anything" I replied, nodding.   
"Will you stand by my side no matter what?..." he asked, his fingers gently caressing my jaw line. "fight for me?" he added. I slowly nodded.   
"Even kill for me?" he asked, pulling me tight as I continued to nod my head, looking up at his calm face.   
"Anything" I repeated, lightly touching his cheek.  
"Would you... die for me Reannan?" he said softly in my ear.

I stared at the green haired demon, my eyes slowly panning down "......Ye.. yes.." I stuttered. My heart beating hard in my chest as I began to tremble.  
"Then our feelings truly are mutual" he said and kissed me lightly on the lips. I closed my eyes, letting out a relieving sigh.  
"Reannan...." he said as he stepped back from me.

I opened my eyes, the expression disappearing from my face as he dropped to one knee. The trees rustling, and loose leaves fluttering down around us.  
He rummaged in his pocket, pulling a small box out and raising it.  
"Will you be my bride?" he asked bluntly as he pulled the lid from the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

I stared at the box, a gold ring set inside. Delicately decorated with tiny leaves and a beautiful emerald green stone mounted atop. "I..I...I.." I stuttered. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes "Ye..yes" I said softly.

The green haired demon looked up at me, a small smile creeping across his lips as he took my hand. He slid the ring on my finger "Such a fitting name for you really" he said, kissing my fingers.  
"Fitting?" I asked as he stood up.

"Reannan. It's originally Celtic. It roughly translates in to, Eminent queen" he replied, pulling me close "MY... eminent queen" he said and leaned in, kissing me.  
"Queen?" I said, staring at him.  
"Of course" he replied, shrugging. "Or did you forget... I'm the King of Earth" he said, taking my hand and slowly leading me along. 

As we slowly walked away, a figure emerged from the trees.  
Rin stood there, watching us go "No way" he mumbled, a stunned expression on his face.


	5. Chapter five

The bright morning sunlight shined in to the quiet room as Amaimon sat there, cross-legged on the floor, a disinterested look on his face.  
"Ok, where were we" I said, as I sat opposite him.  
"Something about... cutting food?" he huffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes.. when it comes to good manners, you should cut your food a piece at a time.. as you eat. Rather than cut the lot then pick at it. It's more polite. And only use your fingers when apropriate." I said, watching him closely. I looked through the paper in my hand "OK.. what's next.." I muttered.

"I've heard all this rubbish before" he grumbled, looking down and picking at his claw.  
I sighed, shaking my head "How about not letting your eyes wander?" I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
Amaimon looked up at me "Hmm?" he muttered.

"As in, when you're talking to someone and they're constantly looking around instead of at you. It simply screams 'I don't want to be here' and is just plain rude. When in a conversation, you should keep at least some eye contact and pay attention to the other person" I said, smirking at him.  
"How boring" he groaned, looking me up and down.

I sighed, closing my eyes "I know.... but Mephisto made it quite clear. I only get to continue here as a demonologist... to stay with you, if I also play tutor and teach you this crap... basically to keep you busy and make sure you behave" I said in a disgruntled tone. Looking down at the ring on my finger.

As I spoke, Amaimon moved silently towards me. I opened my eyes to see a pair of piercing blue ones staring at me, his face inches from mine.  
"Wh.. what are you.." I stuttered as he crawled closer, slowly pushing me backward, on to the floor.  
"Behaving.... badly" he said with a smirk then leaned in, kissing me.

Amaimon pulled away and began nuzzling my neck. "Ami... I'm supposed to be teaching you.. not..." I said, my sentence stopped as he pressed a finger to my lips.  
"Consider it part of the lesson" he said, running his hand up my thigh, the claws lightly grazing the skin.   
"But... if your brother.." I sputtered, trying to hold him back but failing utterly.

Amaimon looked at me "You're supposed to teach me about human emotions, right?" he asked, smirking as I gave him a slight nod. "Lets try passion" he whispered in my ear, running his hand up and down my thigh as he kissed me, his long tongue snaking it's way between my lips.   
Moving completely on top of me as I slipped my arms around him, pulling him close.

"I must say, your teaching methods are certainly unorthodox, Miss Baneberry" A voice came from across the room.  
My eyes shot open "Mmm..?" I murmmered, giving Amaimon a jab.   
The green haired demon ignored me, continuing to kiss me.

"Mmmm.. mmm" I mumbled as I moved my hands down to his chest, using all my strength to slowly push him away.   
"Ami!" I squeaked, pointing at the figure stood there watching us, an unamused expression on his face.  
"Aaww.. I was enjoying that" he grumbled, frowning as he looked up. "You really are such a spoil sport, big brother" he said with a grunt.

Mephisto looked at me, a smirk on his lips "When you said you wanted to study demons.. I didn't realise you meant like that" he said sarcasticly.  
"Very funny" I replied, rolling my eyes as I reached up and gently caressed Amaimons cheek.   
I sighed "I was teaching him about basic manners... he just.." I said, shaking my head.

The chairman stood there, crossing his arms "Allowed his boredom to take over. Really Miss Baneberry, your teaching skills are terrible" he teased.  
"I could have told you that" I said sarcastically, running my finger up and down Amaimons ear.  
"Even so.. the agreement was to tutor my brother in order to fit in better among the humans here. He won't learn anything if he's paying attention purely on you" said Mephisto, firmly.  
"Well don't tell me, tell him" I replied with a giggle.

Mephisto gave the green haired demon a disaproving look as he sat up, pulling me up with him. "Amaimon" he said, frowning.   
The chairmans attention was suddenly drawn back to me as Amaimon helped me sit up.   
He knelt beside me, reaching out and grasping my hand. The ring glinting in the sun light.

Mephisto looked closer at my delicate, pale fingers. The nails seeming longer then usual. He then looked up at my face "May I?" he said, but without waiting for an answer he reached out, brushing my hair behind my ear, exposing a visibly pointed tip. "I thought as much" he sighed.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.  
"I take it you noticed the little changes" he said, looking at Amaimon with a suspicious look.  
Amaimon smirked, nodding.  
Mephisto looked at me "You really didn't notice any kind of changes?" he asked. "Eins.. zwei.. drei!" he chimed, snapping his fingers. A mirror appearing in front of me.  
"I.. I noticed something earlier but... I thought I was seeing things" I replied. Reaching up and touching my ear.

Mephisto sat on the floor beside me "Tell me something my dear, how many have you been with?" he asked. Looking at me.  
I simply stared at him, stunned.  
"Not really something a gentleman should ask a lady I know but there is a point behind it I assure you" he continued, watching my face.

I looked away from him, blushing "Well... one" I replied, clear embaressment in my voice.  
"Just one other?" Mephisto asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I shook my head "No.... just one" I replied, looking over at Amaimon.  
"Told you" he said with a shrug, a cheeky smile on his face.

I looked at Mephisto, an awkward expression on my face "Well.. it's not like I never got a little frisky with a guy before. It's just.. it never seemed to get to.. yaknow.. that point." I said, blushing.  
"Never beyond second base hmm? Always with an unforeseeable interruption at the wrong moment. correct?" said Mephisto and I nodded. 

Mephisto shook his head "It really hasn't clicked has it my dear?" he said, giving me a dark smirk.  
A blank expression fell across my face as I realised what he meant. Not noticing the figures quietly enter the room behind them.

"You happily allowed my brother, one of the 8 demon kings to take your innocence, giving yourself solely to him... Pardon the pun. And yesterday I do believe he asked something quite specific of you.. of which you willingly agreed. Sealing the deal completely" he said, watching my emotionless face as he took my hand, touching the ring on my finger. "Come now, you're both a demonologist and exorcist. I'd think you of all people would know" he said in a slightly teasing tone.

Amaimon touched my face "I told you you're mine" he said.  
"But..." I said quietly, touching my ear.  
"Why the transformation? well that's simple my dear. Once you completely gave yourself to him, you were no longer bound to Assiah. Meaning any dark energy or demon blood that may flow within you will strengthen and bring your true form to the surface" Mephisto replied, smugly.

I sighed, touching my face.  
Mephisto let go of my hand "Oh I wouldn't relax just yet my dear. This is just the beginning, give it time" he smirked.  
"I'm sure she'll be beautiful" said Amaimon, slipping a lolly in to his mouth.

"You can't do this!" came a voice from behind. Rin and Yukio standing there.  
I gave another sigh "Do you believe in fate? in destiny?" I asked, looking down at the floor.  
"Actually, I do" Mephisto replied, watching me.

I looked around the room then back down at the floor "All my life, I've never quite fitted in, always been at odds with everything.. even myself. The only time I ever felt any kind of peace was when I'd go exploring... or hunting, but even then something always seemed to be missing. But when I met him..." I said, then looked at Amaimon. His piercing blue eyes staring at me.   
"We just.. clicked. We actually had fun together... and when we talked... sat there laughing together, I knew there was something then." I said, closing my eyes.

"Those feelings were simply your demonic side reaching for the one thing you didn't have." Mephisto replied, smirking as he noticed the small change in my appearance.  
"Demonic side?" said Rin, with a confused look.

The chairman looked up at him "Of course. It's always been there, just too deeply buried for her to realise." he replied.  
"Reaching for what exactly?" asked Yukio.  
Mephisto smirked at the young exorcist "A soulmate of course" he said smugly.  
"Soulmate!" yelled Rin, a stunned expression on his face.

"I knew... I knew I belonged" I said softly, my eyes closed as I reached for Amaimons hand. "I knew I belonged here....... Where I intend to stay" I said. Our fingers slowly inter-twined as he held my hand tight.

The others stared as my appearance continued to slowly change.  
"You see.... beautiful" the green haired demon said as he lent over, kissing my now clearly visible pointed ear. Two tiny, twig like horns nestled in my hair, atop my head.   
"Keep going" he wispered in my ear, a grin growing across his face as he watched me run my tongue along the tip of a newly formed fang.

"No! stop!" Rin shouted, taking a step towards me.   
Amaimon stood up, pulling me to my feet.   
As I stood there, a tail slowly uncoiled, dropping out from under my skirt. Long and intwined like vines, with sharp thorns. Rin stared as it twitched from side to side.  
Amaimon giggled, slowly lifting the back of my top. "Hey!" I squeaked, blushing.  
"Sshh" he said as he revealed a pair of small wings on my back. Iridescent and similar to the shape of a Luna moth. "See... truly beautiful" he beamed and pulled me close, looking at Rin "And she's mine" he said snidely.

I snuggled in to him, my demonic appearance slowly fading back to normal again.  
"But you can't!" said Rin, a distressed look on his face.  
"But they already have, little brother" said Mephisto with a shrug.

Rin glared at Mephisto "How?!" he barked, pointing at me.  
The chairman shrugged "As I said, It's simply her demonic side" he replied with a grin.  
"How can she have a demonic side?" said Rin. Both Rin and Yukio giving him a suspicious look.  
"It's nothing unusual my boy. Many have demonic blood of some sort within them. They just don't realise it" Mephisto replied, looking at me. "It's why she's so good at her job. Why she could sense demons at a young age" he said, giving Yukio a firm pet on the shoulder.   
"You see... somewhere along the line, one of Miss Baneberry's ancestors clearly got a little.. friendly with a demon. A forest demon of some sort by looks of it. Though the connection weakened down the line... many of the strengths and skills were past down and the blood, though thin... is still running through her veins. Bonding with our brother, simply wakened and released it" Mephisto explained. Watching as the green haired demon held me close, gently stroking my head as I rested it there on his chest.

Yukio frowned "And when she takes her final vows... She'll lose her human coil. Becoming a full demon.. correct?" he said angrily.  
"Becoming my queen" said Amaimon, holding me tight.   
The exorcists words echoed in my mind as I stood there. I looked over at the nearby window, the sun now low in the sky.  
A mixture of colours cast out over the clouds, in to the distance. So many shades of oranges, reds and purples. I watched as the dimming sun disappeared behind the distant trees. 'His queen. A demon queen' I thought to myself.  
"Something wrong my dear?" Mephisto asked, watching me curiously.  
"So much to take in" I said softly, my view slowly moving from the window to the demon beside me.  
"Rea... you.. you can't" Rin stuttered, shaking his head as he watched.  
Amaimon gave him a smirk "That decision isn't yours to make" he said. He then looked down at me, gently touching my cheek "It's Reannans." he said, taking my hand, lightly caressing my fingers, gently touching the ring. "It's up to her, if she loses her human side or not" he added.  
I stared in to those piercing blue eyes "So, so much to take in" I whispered. 'Now what do I do?' I thought to myself.

*To be continued.... maybe*


End file.
